


The Inugami--Shorts

by LoneStorm



Series: The Inugami [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Romance, like a mini oneshot collection, more lighthearted than it sounds, not actual gangsters exactly?, read The Inugami for this to make sense, takes place at different times throughout The Inugami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneStorm/pseuds/LoneStorm
Summary: When Kagome Higurashi moved to the bad side of Chicago to help with her grandfather’s restaurant, she expected chaos. Being thrown into a fake gang, caught in the middle of a drug war and grudge that stretches centuries back in time, befriending a grumpy half demon along with a ragtag bunch of three other misfits… wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. High school AU. Inukag.Different POVs filling in the gaps of The Inugami





	1. Sesshomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before chapter six

Sesshomaru had a feeling it would be a late night at the police station, but better here than at home with Inuyasha on the New Moon. 

Taking his cup of coffee out from under the machine, he wrinkled up his nose at the thought. Over the years, he had certainly learned to tolerate his brother. But the New Moon was practically unbearable; the emotions swirling from Inuyasha would make the smells overwhelming, and the boy would pathetically brood around all night long. He’d act particularly snappy as well.

Surely he was at home by now, perhaps with that human he seemed so fond of. They’d started to train in self defense every night recently. Sesshomaru didn’t really mind; the girl was amusing, and a distraction for his brother. The girl also had a remarkable talent for calming Inuyasha, sometimes even scaring him into submission. Amusing indeed. She had claimed not to be his lover, but Sesshomaru had no doubt that would change. Inuyasha had clearly inherited their father’s taste for human women, not that Sesshomaru gave a damn.

But one thing now he was confused about was how he hadn’t sneezed in a while.

Indeed, perhaps it was connected to demon energy somehow, but the superstition that sneezing meant someone was talking behind your back seemed to work on him. He often got into strange sneezing fits out of nowhere, and finally suspected the connection when he overheard Inuyasha cursing his name when alone in his room on a particularly annoying night of arguing. 

Over time, it had become Sesshomaru’s small way of keeping tabs on his brother; surely if Inuyasha had a good enough mood to grumble about Sesshomaru, then he wasn’t busy being murdered or getting into some ridiculous trouble like he always did. He sneezed a few times a day, and admittedly, it relaxed him. Not that he cared about his brother’s safety. No it was simply… picking up after his brother’s mess was an annoying prospect. Yes. That must be why.

(He pretended not to notice the detectives by his office telling each other to pick up especially spicy food or shake out dusters in Sesshomaru’s office, because they somehow realized that when Sesshomaru sneezed, he was in a better mood. Why they were so determined to fear him, he didn’t know. But he also didn’t mind.)

This afternoon, however, he hadn’t sneezed once. Even if Inuyasha was going home after his half school day with that girl, surely he would have cursed his name in some form by now. 

Sesshomaru frowned down into his cup. Inuyasha focusing usually meant not cursing Sesshomaru, and also meant he was fighting. 

But he shook this off; Sesshomaru was simply being paranoid, that was all. Surely the girl could keep his brother out of trouble for a day. After all, maybe he was focused on the girl, since he obviously adored her so. Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought of romantically and sexually considering any being, but to each their own, he supposed. The Tashio line did need to be continued somehow.

Still. He should be sneezing. 

As if an answer to an unspoken prayer, his phone suddenly let out a trill that indicated a text. Perhaps Inuyasha was letting him know that he was staying over with a friend tonight?

But when he looked down at the phone, he furrowed his eyebrows to see an unknown number. He’d never gotten a wrong number text before, and out of bored curiosity, he opened it.

“What the fuck,” he muttered in a monotone, blinking down and re-reading the message.

**_[_ ** **_Listen, Inuyasha's being a dumbshit. He’s found Naraku’s distribution point tonight and decided to go after him, just the five of us. And he's gonna get us killed. Fuck that noise. I ain't dying tonight. Gotta make babies with Sango yet. So meet us at…]_ ** There was an address listed at the end.

“Who in the name of…?” 

The texter must have been telepathic, as the next message soon appeared:  **_[I’m Inuyasha’s friend, Miroku, btw. I stole your number from his phone in case we needed to call in the big guns someday when Inuyasha decided to do something moranic. Bring lethal firearms cuz we don’t have any! Toodles!]_ **

So Sesshomaru had been right to be suspicious of the no sneeze issue. Calmly, he closed out of his phone and took a sip of his coffee. “Inuyasha, you dumbshit bastard.” And he grabbed his keys off his belt.


	2. Miroku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the end of chapter 9

Miroku didn’t especially like being woken up at three in the morning by his buzzing phone, but the message made it worth his while.

Giving a low groan, he sat up in bed, pulling blankets up to his bare chest to ward off the cold of the stone monastery. Wrinkling up his nose with a yawn, he squinted down at the pristine screen to see a text from “The Big Guns.” 

A choke. He leapt from his bed and blindly groped along his dresser for a shirt; if Sesshomaru texted at this time of night, that had to mean something was wrong with Inuyasha. After today, Miroku had been especially worried about his friends as it was. That fight Kagome and Inuyasha had had been of epic standards, even for them. While Sango left to comfort Kagome and Shippo had glared at Inuyasha, Miroku had been left to clean up the raging and hurt half-demon. Which was even harder than it sounds.

While Miroku knew that what Kagome said  _ had _ to be said, and it was for the best, he felt his heart ache for his friend. After enduring decades of hate, violence, and abandonment, Miroku could only begin to imagine how confused and broken up Inuyasha would be to be told that the first girl he thought loved him hadn’t loved him after all. He’d made Inuyasha come back to the school after he had made sure the girls got home safe, so that Inuyasha wouldn't incur Kagome’s wrath. He’d told Shippo to wait on the benches while he talked Inuyasha down from shouting to hissing, and then from anger to remorse and sadness.

He’d tried all the comfort things that he thought he could get away with--a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder, buying him miso ramen (Inuyasha ended up mournfully growling, if that was a thing, about how Kagome’s was better and she’d probably never make it for him again.), and challenging him to a spar that Miroku was still sore from. Inuyasha may be an ass half the time, but he was a good man, and an even better, protective friend.

Miroku had called Sango like he did most nights to hear her calming and lovely voice. She had told him, with relief, that she’d left Kagome in a better state. Now they just had to pray for the best.

While he stumbled around to find his keys and wallet, sure that he’d have to run out and help Inuyasha with some ridiculous problem, Miroku finally opened Sesshomaru’s message.

**[This must be stopped.]** said the text. The picture attached showed Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled up and passed out on their couch. There was a blanket over them.

Miroku burst out laughing, relaxing against his wardrobe. He began to type back vigorously: 

**_[Omfg I’m posting this everywhere. Send more. Btw, you have a black marker?]_ **

**[Far ahead of you, human. But truly, how do I make it stop? It is disgusting.]**

“Funny, coming from a guy that obviously put the blanket over them like a mother hen,” murmured Miroku to himself. The next picture showed Inuyasha with a black-tipped nose and whiskers like a puppy with Kagome still curled against him.

Snickering evilly, Miroku responded immediately: 

**_[Ah, let the kids be in love while they’re young and unwrinkled. Besides, they won’t do that in the middle of your flat anymore once I post these everywhere and forward the pictures to him in the morning.]_ **

Miroku switched over to his Instagram app, where he tagged everyone on the site he knew and wrote the caption:  _ View the exotic hanyo and his cute human in their natural habitat. Such cuddle. Much adorable. I regret nothing. _

Another text notification from Sesshomaru.

**[I owe you my thanks, monk.]**

Then:

**[Are this human girl and Naraku causing his grades to diminish?]**

“I swear, this guy is a closet suburban mom,” Miroku muttered while he typed:  **_[Nope. Still getting As and Bs, same as when you asked last week. There’s also a scholarship for half-demons that he’s looking into. The school should be giving him an academic scholarship as well. For a slacker, he’s pretty smart.]_ **

**[I see. That is because he has lived longer and therefore naturally has acquired more knowledge before entering high school. Any fights this week that he has not discussed with me?]**

Miroku was tempted to tell Sesshomaru to just ask Inuyasha himself like a normal person, but he didn’t say that because he had a sense of self preservation.  **_[No Naraku since the night at Gehenna. Just one more fistfight with Koga that got broken up by Kagome again before it got too bad. He also raided a party by himself and burned a box of Shikon that he found.]_ **

**[I suspect he was the reason for the five Spider members that were knocked out, tied up, and gagged outside of the police station on Wednesday?]**

**_[Yep. I mean, who even has a party on a Wednesday?]_ **

**[He has not been sleeping well this week. I have heard him up in the middle of the night. Is there a reason for this?]**

Frowning, Miroku typed back:  **_[Well, he did have a pretty bad fight with Kagome today and last week, but they made up before they went to bed. And then there was an emotional encounter with his ex. Maybe he’s just brooding and shit. He’s seemed rather energetic to me. More than usual, actually.]_ **

Sesshomaru’s answer was clipped.  **[Yes. It is strange. I suppose it does not matter, since he is sleeping now. Thank you for your input and internet shaming, human.]**

**_[No problem.]_ ** And before he could lose his nerve, he messaged out a last text.  **_[You know, sir, you should really just ask Inuyasha these things. I’m sure he’d be willing to answer if you went about it without sounding like you’re interrogating him.]_ **

As Miroku stiffly climbed into bed (still in pain from his spar with Inuyasha in which the half-demon had not held back like a decent person), he set his phone down on the nightstand. He didn’t expect Sesshomaru to answer that. But to his surprise, the screen lit up one more time.

**[My brother is friends with the most presumptuous little shits.]**

Miroku rolled his eyes, but he let out a snort and snuggled down into his covers. Presumptuous, maybe. But Miroku drifted easily back to sleep knowing that his presumptuous little shit friends were safe and happy again.


	3. Chapter 3: Shippo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 11

Who would’ve guessed that some grumpy-asshole-dadfriend like Inuyasha would be so freaking loaded?

Shippo’s mouth dropped open when the Inugami filed into Inuyasha’s flat, gazing around at the massive TV, shimmery, new appliances, tall ceilings, Chicago skyline stretching to Lake Michigan view out of floor to ceiling windows, polished, wood floors…

“I can’t believe,” Shippo finally muttered, aghast, as Sango and Miroku gaped beside him, “that you refused to pay for my dinner last week, you rich bastard.”

Shippo ducked Inuyasha’s swing and wandered over to set his backpack beside the shiny countertop opposite the deep, double sided sink. 

“No time for gawking,” Inuyasha barked at them. “Miroku, you’ve got about a week to teach Kagome how to blast people with her miko powers, so let’s head to the gym.”

“Of course you have a gym in your house. That’s normal. That’s not Batmanish or anything,” said Miroku, dropping his backpack by Shippo’s. 

Kagome laughed, causing Inuyasha’s scowl to cease and a rather hazy smile appear. Ugh, honestly, those two were so nauseating. He had a love and hate relationship with that nausea. Shippo had, many a time, considered forging them a marriage certificate.

Inuyasha led them to the end of the hall, where the door opened to a gym with a cushy floor, marked with sparring mats, punching bags, and weapons hung on the wall. Shippo kind of doubted they were just for decoration. 

He was jarred out of his observation by Inuyasha grabbing his upper arm. “You. Runt. Drop down and gimme thirty while they start. These excuses for arms of yours are twiggy and gonna be snapped against Spiders.”

With a glare, Shippo’s foxfire lashed out of his arm, causing Inuyasha to let go with a hiss. “Since when are you my personal trainer?”

“Since when are you strong enough to make a hit that will do more than tickle me in a spar, huh? You’re in my gym and while we’re here, we’re gonna get ready to storm Naraku’s crib just like Kagome is. Drop down. Gimme  _ forty _ . Then punching bags.”

Rolling her eyes, Sango came to his rescue. “C’mon, Shippo. Let’s see who can get to  _ thirty _ fastest. You, me, or Inuyasha.”

Kagome was already near the firing range, having just set up the gun targets for practice. Miroku was quietly explaining something to her, gesturing up his body with purple light drifting from his fingers. She nodded, and they sat, beginning to meditate.

With a sigh, Shippo finally dropped down to the mat in front of him with Sango and Inuyasha to his right. The challenge from Sango had made Inuyasha’s eyes light up in fiery competition. 

“Ready,” Sango said slowly, “set… go!”

Shippo screwed up his face in determination; he was stronger than he looked! He was a fox demon… and, well, he was competing with a powerful half dog demon and a demon slayer.

Inuyasha won. Barely. By a second. Or two. Nothing Inuyasha should’ve been smirking about. Of course, he was anyway.

Scowling, Shippo absently followed Inuyasha and Sango to the punching bags. Miroku and Kagome were just standing up from their meditation now, Miroku indicating how to hold out her hand to best channel her power. 

Inuyasha had decided, while he’d been trying to escape the hospital again, that Kagome had to learn to use her powers before they asked the Wolves for help and went through with Shippo’s plan. Just for basic attack purposes; apparently barriers were too advanced to learn in a week, but according to Miroku, she should be able to learn purification energy blasting at demons quickly enough. 

“She’ll be able to protect herself better,” Inuyasha had said. “She’s very powerful and has the right to fight with all her strength, just like the rest of us.”

AKA, Inuyasha was an overprotective dork about Kagome. Nothing new.

“Remember that nine-step boxing technique I was talking about earlier, Shippo?” Shippo only heard what was being said to him when he remembered that first, to annoy or roast Inuyasha, you had to actually listen to what he said sometimes.

“No,” Shippo said, “I’ve developed this useful habit of tuning you out.” 

Of course he remembered the boxing technique. But as if he’d ever admit to seeing Inuyasha as having useful advice or being something close to, like, a father or brother figure. Nah.

Inuyasha made a satisfying, pissed-off huff, crinkling up his nose and everything, before saying, “For frick’s sake… okay, the stance you know at least, right? Left foot forward, balance your weight-”

Shippo was just positioning his feet like so when Inuyasha was cut off by an explosion. 

Shippo cried out, ducking his head instinctively as pink light burst into a heat shockwave that blasted the wall to their left into oblivion. It sent brick flying, Miroku and Kagome stumbling to the floor, Sango letting out a shriek, and Inuyasha grabbing Shippo by the back of the shirt. Shippo was shoved behind Inuyasha, where clawed hands kept him firmly while a brick tore through the spot he’d just been standing.

Miroku, bless his quick reactions, had put his hands together to create a barrier, stopping the debris from raining on the citizens below. People on the streets were staring and gasping up at the hole in the side of the tall building, how the purple light was pulling up all the rock to the inside, where Miroku dropped it in the corner. He was panting, and lowered his hands. Luckily, Miroku was mostly uninjured; he only sported some cuts and red spots of skin that would become bruises, from where he’d thrown his arms up over his face. 

Kagome was staring at the wall in abject horror, on her feet now and only as hurt as Miroku; apparently, most of the explosion had just been directed outward. 

Peeking out from behind Inuyasha, Shippo squeaked, “Kagome? Are you okay? Miroku?

“Fine,” they chorused tightly.

Nodding, Shippo asked hesitantly, “Um, Kagome? Was that… you?”

Sango walked over to the hole, eyes wide as she examined the wall. Shippo followed her, eyes locked on the smoking edges of the hole that was about six by six feet. “Well… I take it something went a little wrong,” guessed Sango.

“A little wrong?” Kagome choked. “I bombed Inuyasha’s house!”

“Well,” Miroku tried, voice high and strained. “Your aim was decent.”

Finally, the group turned their gazes to Inuyasha, who was staring at the wreck with an unreadable expression. He almost looked as blank and unnerving as his brother.

“I-Inuyasha?” said Kagome tentatively. “I’m really sorry! I’ll do anything I can to make it up to you! It was a complete accident, I swear.”

He didn’t exactly  _ look _ upset. Instead, he turned towards the door and began to stride away. Wincing in apprehension, the Inugami hurried after him.

In the kitchen, Inuyasha stopped and tugged a pamphlet from the magnetic side of the refrigerator. Nonchalantly, while glancing at the paper, he began to dial a number on his phone.

“Inuyasha?” Sango, this time. “Are you… mad?”

He held up the phone to his ear. “Shh.”

They obediently stayed silent. It wasn’t as if the Inugami usually took any orders from Inuyasha, but… they had just kinda destroyed part of his house. 

“Hey,” Inuyasha said, once the call was answered. “Yeah, three large deep dish, two of them meat and more meat, one of them chicken sausage deluxe. Also, an order of cheesy garlic bread, mozzarella triangles, loaded potato fritters, and chicken wings, and then could you do a root beer bottle and an entire triple layer chocolate cake from the catering menu? Big tip and I can pay, I promise. You can? Great. Thanks. Yeah, I know it’ll be a wait. Sorry about the sudden, huge order. It’s okay. I’ll still be alive for about five hours. Nah, I’m not in the hospital. No, you don’t need to call the police. That would be extremely counterproductive. No, you don’t want to know. Thank you for caring about my wellbeing more than everyone except my dead mother in my shitty childhood.” Inuyasha gave his address and hung up.

“So…” Miroku trailed off. “Your wall gets blown up, and you order pizza?”

“I refuse to die without feasting on Giordano’s one last time,” Inuyasha said.

“Die?” Kagome said, blinking.

“When my brother gets home in about five hours and sees that wall, he’ll revert to a fratricidal maniac, and tonight is New Moon. It’s over. You’ll have to defeat Naraku without me.” He wandered to the couch and slouched into it like he’d never move again. “Avatar: The Last Airbender, anyone?”

It was Shippo who shrugged, and threw himself down next to Inuyasha. “Ember Island Players. Best episode first. Put in some popcorn, would you, Miroku?”

(It wasn’t until halfway through the second pizza in which Shippo asked Miroku, “Does putting your hands together help you focus to make your barrier, Miroku, like you did in the gym today?  _ Any _ way you put them together?”

“Yes, any way. Strange, but true. Why?”

“Do you have any excuse for making the hand sign for a shadow clone?”

“...I do not.”) 


End file.
